Link
Link is the protagonist from the Legend of Zelda video game series. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and always wears a green tunic with chain-mail underneath it. He has a triangle (Triforce) shaped birthmark on his left hand. Additional Info In the roleplay, Link rarely talks and prefers to be left alone. Some people think he is a mute. He loves animals, especially his horse, Epona. He can turn into a wolf. When Samus says Link is mute, he quietly says the words "I'm not mute." This shocks both Samus and Lucario, who thought he couldn't speak. When Iggy shoots Epona in the leg, Link goes ballistic on the koopa. He shouts and curses at Iggy, then takes Epona back to the stadium for medical treatment. He later blows up Iggy's room for revenge. Then Iggy got Meta Ridley to burn his room. This caused Zelda/Sheik's and Lucario and Kirby's room to catch on fire as well, dragging all four of them into the fight. Link sifts through the ashes of his burned room and found a photo of himself and Ilia. It was the last thing he had to remember her, and Snake shredded it. Volvagia the dragon saves him from Fireworm. Iggy put a camera in his room, so he had to dismantle it. He called them "perverts" because he was just about to change. Another camera appeared, so he had to go to Zelda's room to use her bathroom to change and stuff. Iggy then puts a microchip on Link. Zelda thinks it's a flea and takes it off of him. He was embarrassed by that. He was unable to get the second microchip off. This drives him crazy because it makes his head itch. He finds out that Iggy placed a microchip in his head. He is then challenged by Iggy and Samus to fight as wolves. After being severely injured, Link goes into a rage and hurts Samus very badly and kills Iggy. He was shocked by his actions, and takes Iggy to the medical section of the stadium to treat his wounds. Despite his efforts, Iggy died. Link is the first to see the shadow in the stadium. Ridley is the second, thinking that is was "Flames-fire." He fights Dark Link, but its badly wounded. He is able to shot his enemy in the arm, but just like Link, when he is wounded he goes into a rage. Dark Link chokes Link. Although Dark Link is still alive, he forced the shadow to flee by driving a arrow into his chest. His causes to Twilight to lift and free those who were trapped inside of it. He was healed by Lucario and Iggy with a little help from Kirby. Right after his wounds are treated, Ilia shows up in the arena. She yells at him and then proceeds to beat up Meta Knight and Snake for laughing at her. Then then talk to each other for a while. Link has never spoken so much since he was at the stadium. Durring Dark Link's second attack, he is burned badly by Fireworm so he can't fight back. Ilia is the one who forced his shadow to flee. After the battle, Lucario tells him that his skin is burned quite badly, so he won't be able to feel anything but pain in the next week or two. He heals very quickly and is then able to fight the Primids along side Iggy. He was injured by the robot, Galleom, and goes into a rage. He uses twilight energy to defeat him. After he is defeated, Link calms down and releases Galleom. When Iggy finds Plumm in Link's room trying to steal his crossbow, Link kicks both of them out. He is then seen later watching Volvagia chase Navi around trying to eat her. Link is beginning to talk a lot more now that Ilia is with him. When Iggy asks him for an interview, he agrees, which is unlike him to tell people about his past. Iggy then walks away before Link says anything. When Roy and Ludwig attack the stadium with a bunch of primids, Link uses a halberd to fight for the first time. He masters it right away an kills several primids. The next day, he refuses to use Iggy's machine called "The Move Switcher." The next day he is then seen yelling at Marth because the prince thought that his pare nts were wolves. He storms off and Sheik saw the whole thing. He gives Link a journal written by the Hylain's dead mother. Sheik said he was going to give him the book sooner, but he was unsure how Link would react. Link is then seen reading the book, but then stops because he finds it to be painful reading about his parents that he can't remember. Dark Link tricks Link into wearing the Fierce Deity's mask. He is freed from the mask by Galloem and Rayquaza. He was there when Zelda threw the mask into her unbreakable chest. That night he has a dream about Lux and Nox. Wolf Link As stated above, Link has the ability to turn into a wolf. In this form, he is a gray and black wolf with blue eyes and a Triforce mark on his left paw. In this form, he has the ability to create a force-field of Twilight to attack enemies. He also has other powers that come from the Twilight Energy. Oni Link When Link is possessed by the Fierce Deity, he is called Oni Link. "Oni" is a Japanese word meaning "Demon." When in this for, Link has no control over his actions and is extremely powerful. He already resembles the Fierce Deity, so not ''too ''many of his features are changed. Trivia *He is the only one who knows how to defeat Shadow Beasts. *This is the Link from "Twilight Princess", and all info is based off of that game, or Icy improvising. *He didn't say a word in the RP until the 85th post. *In SSB, Link can not change into a wolf, but Icy doesn't care. *He is the main character in Hero of Twilight. *He is about 17 years old. *In Twilight Princess, he can only speak to animals if he is a wolf. On this wiki, he can speak to and understand animals in his regular form as well. *Icy wondered why a human had pointed ears, so she went on the Zelda Wiki and found out that Link is of the "Hylain" race. There is no way she will remember that, so if she says Link and Zelda are humans, you know what she means. *He is a surprisingly talented artist. *He has reflective eyes, just like wolves. *His past will be revealed later in the RP. Gallery Link Wolf Link and Minda Icy's Artwork A drawing of Link if he turned into a dragon. Since I like my good guys to have weaknesses, he will most likely never do this. The horns on the back of his head were supposed to look like his hat...but I failed at making them look like it. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Male